This proposal seeks partial funding for the planning, production, printing, and mailing of ILAR Journal for 3 three years ($92,100). The goal of ILAR Journal is to facilitate communication among all those who use, care for, or regulate the use of research animals by offering peer- reviewed articles on a broad range of topics related to research animals, including care and use, models, regulations, ethics, alternatives, and international issues. Specific aims of the journal are: 1. To assist IACUC members, investigators, and veterinarians in making informed decisions and designing experiments that comply with national regulations and policies and are consistent with generally accepted concepts about the humane care and use of animal in research and the appropriate use of alternatives. 2. To assist investigators in selecting the most appropriate animal models or alternatives. 3. To increase the efficiency of biomedical research enterprise by accomplishing aims 1 and 2, thereby facilitating interaction between investigators and IACUCs and shortening the application and approval process. 4. To make IACUC members, investigators, and veterinarians aware of information resources on animal care and use, alternatives, and animal models and to notify them of opportunities to provide input to the National Research Council on issues broadly affecting the use of animals in biomedical research. ILAR Journal has evolved into a serious and respected journal of solicited, peer-reviewed manuscripts often revolving around a particular theme. It is the only peer-reviewed journal deal with issues specifically solicited to be of interest to members of IACUCs and biological scientists. A recent survey of IACUC chairs and veterinarians indicated that leaders found the new formal useful, the topic timely, and the information unique.